Gas Mask
A '''Gas Mask '''is a type of breathing apparatus designed to filter the various toxic gases that pollute the air of the surface and sections of the metro. Overview Gas masks are necessary for those who wander outside of the metro and out on the surface in the ruins of Moscow as the air is poisonous to any un-mutated organisms. The gas masks likely uses charcoal filters as charcoal is a natural poison absorbent. All gas masks worn in the metro are full faced masks, most likely because the air is not only toxic to breathe, but also toxic to a person's eyes. The toxic atmosphere only seems to affect the user's respiration and not the user's skin because Artyom and many NPC's can go out to the surface whilst wearing fingerless gloves and having some parts of their skin exposed. After a while on the outside, Artyom will need to change the filters on the gas mask. The maximum filter time Artyom can have for his mask seems to be capped at around 30 minutes. As Artyom takes impact damage due to melee attacks and bullet impacts, the gas mask will become cracked, the more severe the cracks become, the less time the filters will last. If the mask becomes broken, it must be immediately exchanged for a new one, or Artyom will suffocate. Gas masks can be found littered throughout the surface, since many people have traveled to the surface and ultimately died, their gas masks are still usable by Artyom. There are more than 5 different kinds of gas masks found throughout the game but Artyom seems to be wearing only the full-faced standard mask regardless of suit purchased. Even if his gas mask is severely damaged or completely broken he can only replace it with another full-faced mask. Strangely at the end of the game Artyom is seen with a ranger helmet and visor instead of the full-faced mask. If Artyom sprints or jumps the gas mask time will be affected. A mixture of different masks from different nationalities, from Czech to Russian to Nazi to others, appear in the games. Tactics *Artyom's breathing can be slowed down by standing near a source of fire. At this moment, putting a new filter on would give a considerable amount of duration. *Artyom's breathing will be faster while the filter is about to be changed, this is handy in Ranger difficulties, since the indicator on Artyom's watch can be hard to read sometimes. *Artyom's mask becomes increasingly foggy with condensation as his filter runs out. This can be used as an easy means of telling how much time is left on a filter. In most cases, Artyom has about 30 seconds to find a new gas mask or a new filter before dying. Trivia * In the game, if the gas mask becomes cracked, it reduces the air filters duration. In real life, a crack in the mask would not affect the filter at all; it would simply leak in poisonous air. * The gas mask filters the player uses are very large (bigger than Artyom's hand), but the filters appear very small before being picked up. They are likely 60mm filters. * In Metro: Last Light, the type of gasmask Artyom and Anna (and a countless amount of other NPC's) use looks almost identical to the type of gas mask used by Russian fire fighters. Which, realistically speaking, is quite odd as it would not protect against radiation to a high extent. Realistically they should be using the standard issue Russian gasmask, the (Please insert name of standard issue Russian millitary gasmask) Gallery Ppm-88.jpg|Real-life PPM-88 gas mask Nazi_0001_M2033.jpg|These are some of the gas masks used by the Fourth Reich soldiers Nazi_0003_M2033.jpg Nazi_0005_M2033.jpg Nazi_0002_M2033.jpg Bildota_0007.jpg Bildota 0003.jpg|A gas mask used by the Rangers Maska Przeciwgazowa M10.jpg|Real-life OM10M gas mask that closely resembles the ranger equipment. Maska Przeciwgazowa M10 (Czarna).jpg|The US M17 Gas Mask, on which the Czech OM10 is derived from and more closely resembles the Ranger variant. Maska Przeciwgazowa PMK.JPG|PMK gas mask Maska Przeciwgazowa PMK (Czarne Szkiełka).JPG|PMK gas mask with black lenses. Category:Equipment